Siento, pensaré
by Azazel Black
Summary: Reflexiones de alguien, atormentada por el desamor, en los últimos momentos vividos antes de acabar con su existencia es btt mejor q el resumen, prometido
1. Siento, pensaré

****

SIENTO..., PENSARÉ.

Siento. No, no siento. Pienso. No siento, solo pienso. ¿Qué pienso? Pienso en quien no quiero pensar. Y siento. No puedo evitarlo. Siento. Siento como mi alma se consume a momentos, hundiéndose en ésta angustia que la destruye cada vez mas. Siento el calor que embarga mi cuerpo al cobijarme en sus brazos. Siento el dolor que atraviesa mi mente al verlo con otra. Siento el daño que hiere mi alma al verlo lejano. Y siento la muerte que acaba con mi corazón al saberme olvidada. Debería salvarlo. No puedo. Si siento no pienso. Ahora solo siento. Siento que me hunde. Que me humilla. Que me desprecia. Que me odia.

¿Qué es crueldad? Crueldad es lo que él juega con migo. Lo que me dice. Lo que me hace. Lo que me cree. Niña estúpida que le sigue el juego. Juego de sentimientos en el que sólo los míos participan. ¿Tonta? Si, quizá sea tonta de seguir con esto. No puedo evitarlo. Lo siento. ¿Ves? Ya siento de nuevo. No quiero sentir, y sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo.

La angustia recorre mi ser y yo solo hago que abrirle mis puertas. ¿Qué no veo lo que hace con migo? Si que lo veo, mas no quiero mirarlo. ¡Merlín!, me hace tanto daño. Prefiero ignorarlo y vivir la mentira de que realmente se comporta así por no mostrar sus sentimientos. A veces me pregunto que es exactamente lo que espero de él. No lo sé. Afecto. Ternura. Cariño. Tal vez amor. No lo sé. Tal vez demasiado.

Me ama. De repente despierto y me doy cuenta de que una vez mas solo finge. Finge ante los demás que me desprecia. Finge ante mí que le importo. Finge ante él mismo que puede ignorarme. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso no sabe el daño que me causa? La respuesta es fácil. Claro que lo sabe, por eso lo hace. Estúpido. Más estúpida soy yo por seguir con este juego. Imposible. Será imposible. Lo sé. Solo con imaginarme lejana a él me hundo. Fin. Juro que ésta noche le pondré fin... Si puedo

¿Pienso? No. Desde luego que no. Siento.

Pensaré...

****

Notas de autora:aquí estoy de nuevo, este fic es Draco-Ginny aunque no esté definido, igual hago otro cap. u otros dos, pero lo he escrito de manera que si me ataca la vagancia (cosa que es más que probable ) no pase nada si no lo hago, si es un cap. único.

Mis otros fics están en procesos, lo juro, es solo que con mis exámenes (por cierto suspendí filosofía, ¡el profesor es un capullo integral!!) no tengo casi tiempo, esto solo es un desahogo que necesitaba, basado en una experiencia personal de la que necesitaba librarme (al menos un poquito). les agradecería enormemente que me dejasen un REVIEW,

POR FAVOR!!!

GRACIAS.

A quien todavía no lo haya hecho (que seguro es mucha gente) pásense por mis otros fics.

****

Consecuencias inesperadas -Ron-Hermione- /a punto de actualizar/

****

Por siempre tú -Draco-Ginny- /le falta un poquito/ (más bien a la que falta un poquito de tiempo es a mí para escribirlo, tengo todas las ideas pero nada de tiempo )

Déjenme sus opiniones en un review!!!!!!!!!

Gracias,

Azazel Black

(Andrea)


	2. ¿Cúanto más? Siempre

****

¿Cuánto más?..., siempre.

Ahora pienso, o lo intento, pero no, no pienso, o quizá si, pero pensar me lleva a ti, y siento. Solo siento. ¿Qué siento? Mentiría si dijese que te odio. Mentiría a los demás y a mi misma, porque desde el primer momento supe que nunca podría odiarte, que pasara lo que pasase, siempre te amaría. Solo me queda odiarme a mi misma por ser incapaz de olvidarte. ¿Acaso no es la mía una familia de valientes? ¿Acaso no soy yo una mujer fuerte?. Eso dicen, pero es en estos momento cuando se comprueba la fortaleza personal, y yo, digan lo que digan, empiezo a dudar de la mía.

Olvidarte... Olvidarte... Olvidarte...

Ni que fuese fácil. No, desde luego que no lo es. Y, la verdad, es que no sé si, después de todo, quiero olvidarte realmente. Creo que no, y que por eso me cuesta tanto. Todavía albergo esperanzas. Después de todo, pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos, ¿acaso ni eso recuerdas si quiera? Decepcionante. Desde luego no eres como yo creía, no, eres de lo peor: primero me engañas y ahora me borras de un plumazo de tu pasado, como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿Eso es todo para ti?.

Soledad me recorre en cuerpo y alma, de principio a fin, anudando mi garganta y arañando mi corazón. Después de tanto tiempo juntas ya tengo la suficiente confianza como para tratarla por su nombre de pila, igual que ella la tiene para invadirme a placer.

¿Cuanto más?... Siempre.

Aunque me sienta deshecha por dentro y aunque tenga miedo de haberme equivocado, por fin he terminado con todo esto..., un final tan doloroso como deseado. A veces creo que no me mereces, pero eso es solo en mis mejores momentos, luego, ese haz de autoestima se desvanece dejándome impreso en el alma el remordimiento de haberte sido un estorbo. Aunque quizá no sea cierto, eso es lo que tú me hiciste creer.

Me cambias y manipulas a tu antojo, me manejas y transformas como quieres, me tienes..., sabes que me tienes, y a mi sólo se me ocurren disculpas y mas disculpas para tu arrogante y mezquino comportamiento, excusas y mas excusas para tu imponente y déspota trato hacia mi, mentiras y mas mentiras que hasta yo he dejado de creerme; ¿acaso me crees marioneta?.

Déjame decirte algo: no lo soy; no soy muñeca de trapo que tu puedas controlar a tu gusto y placer.

...

No.

...

Déjame vivir.

...

Déjame ser yo.

...

****

Notas de la autora:Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic que salió de una de mis mayores depresiones... pero no se preocupen, ahora ya vuelvo a ser la loca sonriente de siempre . aunque no por eso voy a dejarlo sin terminar. Decir que ya el siguiente será el último capítulo, el primero era una reflexión de Ginny para con sigo misma, éste es un claro reproche de Ginny hacia Draco, y el siguiente, el desenlace, será una mini-historia normalita en la que pondré como terminarán estos dos, aunque no se cuanto tiempo tarde en subirlo, porque el domingo me voy un mes para Canadá y hasta que no vuelva...

Bueno, ya se que sigue estando cortito, pero que quieren, mis otros fics me comieron la poca inspiración que tenía hoy, porque ayer me fui a la piscina y me puse demasiado tiempo bajo el sol y ahora estoy enfermita, casi me da una insolación .

Espero que les haya gustado y que me manden reviews... pásense por mis otros fics...

GRACIAS

Azazel Black


	3. Descansa en paz

Por fin el último capítulo. Es el primer fic que termino!! ( si no contamos el one-shot que he publicado hace poco) Así que no me enrollo y os dejo con el cap. Espero que os guste!!!!

****

Descansa en paz.

"Y vuelvo a la realidad. A esa realidad que tanto odio por ser tan dura y cruel. Por no tenerle a él.

Impresas en acero en la cubierta de piel negra, diminutas letras me recuerdan una vez mas la persona que he sido alguna vez.

¿Irónico no?, que sea el acero de la cubierta quien me recuerde quien era, y el mismo acero de tus ojos quien me impida seguir siéndolo. Diferentes estados, mismos sentimientos.

Uno sólido, otro acuoso. Uno me afirma, otro me niega. Pero ambos son yo. Y ambos lo saben. Ya no más. Ahora, yo, ya no seré más.

Intento aprender a sobrevivir pero no puedo. Sin ti no puedo.

Demasiado egoísta para renunciar, me hiciste caer en esta desesperación de no saber que va a pasar. Saber que no vas a estar. Y tu prefieres perder y arriesgar. Vivir en cautividad y esclavitud. Esclavo de unos ideales y quehaceres que ni si quiera son tuyos y que no compartes. ¿Porque no huiste? ¿Porque preferiste abandonar? No te entendí cuando estabas aquí, no te entenderé ahora que no estás.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Mi cárcel... mi castigo. No siento. No pienso. No soy persona. Sin ti no soy persona.

Los versos al inicio de éste diario te recuerdan de nuevo, pero sobretodo recuerdan el dolor que me causaste.

Aún sin estar a mi lado ni dirigirme una palabra o mirada, sabes y puedes hacerme daño. Y lo haces. Y ya no quiero sufrir más. Ya no lo soporto, tendré que terminar.

Eso haré... terminar.

Será fácil, pues nada tengo que perder, y todo por ganar. Lo haré por ti, por mí... por nosotros. Te necesito y no estás. Ya no quiero seguir. Ni que pudiera expresar el dolor que siento... Solo espero que no sea igual allí, en el fin.

Ha sido bonito poder desahogar mis penas con tigo. Ahora esto es tuyo, porque eres el único a quien alguna vez he amado y amo.

Un beso,

Ginny."

El ruido sordo que produjo el libro al cerrarse lo devolvió a la realidad. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿un signo de debilidad?. No. imposible. Él no podía permitirse ser débil. No un Malfoy. No Draco Malfoy. Pero por esa tontería la había perdido. Por no permitirse a sí mismo demostrar sus sentimientos. Pues si los demostraba era que los tenía, y si tenía sentimientos era débil. Todos los débiles sienten. Y si él no sentía... sería fuerte. Así que, ya que no pudo evitar tenerlos, aún le quedaba la dignidad de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Y ella había pagado las consecuencias de su dignidad.

Estúpida y cobarde dignidad. Bueno, su dignidad y su orgullo. Y es que, el hecho de que fuese ella, de entre todas las personas, la única que consiguiese hacerle sentir algo, era... era.... Ni si quiera sabía lo que era. Querría decir que era patético, depravante, e, incluso, repugnante. Pero no podía. No podía por que no lo sentía así. Ella era lo más puro que había tenido y tendría nunca, y no supo como tratarla.

Y ahora la había perdido definitivamente. Ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. No podría resucitarla simplemente con su arrepentimiento y un _'Te amo'_.

Releyó una vez más los versos que ella misma había escrito en la primera página del diario y que, como dijo, lo recordaban a él y el dolor que le había causado.

__

"Siempre es lo mismo,

siempre es igual.

Aún recuerdo el principio,

pero sobretodo... el final."

Cerró el pequeño cuaderno, atándolo con el lazo negro. Lo lanzó al frente con tenacidad con la esperanza de verlo desaparecer

Las letras medievales de acero, incrustadas en la cubierta, brillaron reclamaron su vista:

** __**

'Virginia J. Weasley'

-Descansa en paz- murmuró.

Un segundo más y las llamas lo habían consumido.

FIN.

****

Notas de la autora: Aquí está el final!!!!!. Bien, no me matéis. Ya sé que había dicho que este cap. iba a ser una historieta normal y todas esas cosas, pero es que ayer, cuando llegaba de fiesta, se me encendió la bombillita de la inspiración, y, como llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer una historia de este tipo, pues la acoplé y quedó esto. Espero que les guste. Ya se que últimamente estoy un poco dramática y todas esas cosas, y que me da por hacer que Ginny se muera en todos los fics, pero es que gasto toda mi alegría en las fiestas. Pero no se preocupen que yo sonriente como siempre .

Bueno, en serio espero que les guste. Gracias por los RR que me dejaron y los que sé que me van a dejar .. Y gracias a inesz por intentar ayudarme, pero ya ves que no tengo remedio .. Sigo trabajando con tu fic, pero estoy un poco trabada, cuando tenga algo te lo mando.

Sara Meliss, espero pronto leer tu nuevo cap. por akí!!! y que de una vez encuentres la manera de arreglar todo ese embrollo y que Melody se regrese de una vez de sus vacaciones!!! .

Bueno, a todas las personas que me agregaron al msn, espero seguir hablando con todos y que les guste mi fic!!!. Ainhoa, encantada de ser tu beta!!!! cuando puedas me mandas tu fic, y yo te digo mi opinión ok??.

Ahora pásense por mis otros fics, por favor, y dejen review.

****

Consecuencias inesperadas (R-Hr)

****

Por siempre tú (D-G)

****

Cercanías [one-shot] (D-G)

Bueno, ya les dejo. Para el próximo fic. prometo intentar hacer el fic mas largo que las notas de autora ., pero es que me emociono, porque es el primer fic que termino (quitando el one-shot que escribí). Nada mas, solo que me dejen muchos REVIEWS

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
